Uncle Grandpa Wiki:Guidelines/Hate Speech and Hate Propaganda Policy
What is Hate Speech? Hate Speech (on this wiki) is when a user speaks out negatively against the Uncle Grandpa series, characters, creators, or other wiki users. This kind of negativity is intentionally meant to offend and hurt the feelings of people in the community and is NOT tolerated under any circumstance. What is Hate Propaganda? Hate Propaganda (on this wiki) is any kind of picture that speaks out negatively against the Uncle Grandpa series, characters, creators, or other wiki users. The pictures can include anything from negative memes, negative demotivational posters, edited screencaps that were drawn over with negative words or crude/inappropriate drawings, and/or (not limited to) art made specifically to be very negative. These are not to be confused with joke pictures, which are light hearted jokes made about the show, constructive criticism of the show, and/or (but not limited to) personal feelings about the characters/events in Uncle Grandpa. Unlike joke pictures, Hate Propaganda is meant to be offensive and hurtful to the community and is NOT tolerated under any circumstances. What is the difference between Hate Speech and personal opinion? Hate Speech is when someone has very little to no explanation of their statements (ex "I HATE UNCLE GRANDPA IT'S SUCH A TERRIBLE SHOW!!! OMG!!!!"). Hate Speech is also when someone states on a characters with little to no explanation (ex "(insert character here) IS SO STUPID I HATE THEM SO MUCH I HOPE THEY DIE"), states something with little to no explanation about the creators (ex "PETER BROWNGARDT MUST HAVE BEEN HIGH WHEN HE MADE THIS GOD AWFUL SHOW"), and/or states something negative with little to no explanation on another user (ex "(insert user here) IS SO DUMB THEY SHOULD STOP EDITING THE WIKI"). Personal Opinion is when someone states something about the Uncle Grandpa series, characters, creators, or other wiki users that is explained well, constructive criticism, and/or feelings. (exs "I think Uncle Grandpa could have done (insert something here) better" "I personally dislike (insert character) because (well thought out reason here)" "I personally dislike (insert character), but it's okay if other people like them." "(insert character here) acted like a jerk in this episode and I am disappointed/upset/angry with this character" "(insert user here) can you please not do (insert action you want them to stop doing here) because (well thought out reason)." "Peter Browngardt should have designed (insert character here) this way instead of that way I think that would have been better") What is the difference between Hate Propaganda and Joke Pictures? Hate Propaganda are meant to be offensive, spiteful, hurtful, and plain annoying/rude about the show or other users. Joke Pictures are meant to be silly and light hearted and have no intention of hurting/offending anyone. What happens if I use hate speech/propaganda? You will be banned for a year or until you are able to grow up and not be a jerk. What if I see another user using hate speech/propaganda? What should I do? Tell an admin immediately so action can be taken! I'm offended by one of the joke images. Contact the uploader of the joke image calmly and explain to them why it hurts your feelings and when you come to a conclusion you can come to an admin and ask them to delete the picture and they will delete it ASAP. If the uploader does NOT apologize or try to explain and help the misunderstanding, tell an admin immediately so that action can be taken. My Uncle Grandpa Hate picture was a joke image not hate propaganda! No. If you post any kind of hate whether it be in an image or in text, that is considered hate speech and/or hate propaganda. You can try to say otherwise, but anything with "hate" in it or clearly visible hateful intentions WILL NOT be tolerated. I was joking about hating Uncle Grandpa. Well I guess you shouldn't have said hateful things then.